The objective of a conference is for the attendants communicating opinions and messages to each other. In order for the conference to be proceeded smoothly, computers and projectors are the essential equipment to make the presentation data to be shown conveniently.
Generally, any conference can be held in two ways: a single presentation or a multipoint presentation. For the single presentation, there is only one speaker to make the presentation, therefore only one computer and one projector may be required as a basic requirement. On the other hand, the presentation data should be stored in the computer in advance so that it can be projected by the projector. Thereby, additional opinions or comments from the attendants shall be expressed by dictations that lose the opportunities of two-way communications.
A multipoint conference focuses on the communications of two sides or multiple sides. Usually, the multipoint conference has a subject which is discussed by a plurality of attendants in order to find a solution. Such multipoint conference is normally an academic seminar, a multi-department discussion, etc. Each attendant has the presentation frames in the computer thereof so as to present while at the time of his presentation. Obviously, it is inconvenient to everyone who makes a presentation, since each speaker has to firstly connect his computer to the projector, and another speaker may be doing the same way to have another presentation.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is a presentation gateway 2 with a wireless connection function. While connecting the presentation gateway 2 to a projector 4, any attendant of the multipoint conference can be through a computer 1 to log-in the network provided by the presentation gateway 2 in order to project the presentation frames to a screen 8.
However, no matter that the attendants connect to the projector via a direct way or a presentation gateway with wireless connection, all attendants shall constantly plug in and out or log-in and log-out for such connections so as to make the conference be not efficient.